Detention, Please
by JinxSaw
Summary: Two gay teen wizards both fall for Gilderoy Lockhart and attempt any way they can to get a private detention with him. Rated T.


**Detention, Please**

 **A/N: This was inspired by this tumblr post here ( post/89369281723/okay-but-consider-this-two-gay-teen-wizards). I wouldn't look at it just yet because of spoilers though!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling or Warner Bros or Robert Galbraith. Do not sue.**

Chapter One

Nathan followed his sister, Anna, into the great hall, excited for his fifth year at Hogwarts. The Ravenclaw knew that this year would be make or break for his ambition of being a Healer. His grades for Herbology, Arithmancy and Charms were all Exceeds Expectations, which he was happy about, but his Potions grade, which was at the same level, wasn't high enough for him to get into Snape's NEWT class. It was definitely worrying.

Also worrying Nathan was his newly found secret. Over the summer, Nathan had spent a lot of time at the small and relatively secluded beach near his house. As had a muggle boy named Sam…

Nathan and Anna slid into seats across from Felicity Eastchurch, Anna's best friend and Nathan's girlfriend.

Felicity tried to catch Nathan's eye, but he pretended not to look, instead turning to face the table at the front, holding his water goblet and staring intently at the liquid inside.

-oOo-

 _Sam had sandy hair, with deep blue eyes, and skin tanned from spending so much time out of doors. He was a gypsy and spent his life travelling from town to town, pedalling his family's wares. He liked coming to the beach because it was calm. 'There's nothing dishonest about the sea,' Sam said often. Sam said a lot about the life he had lead, which was good in some ways, but bad in that Nathan couldn't share the details of his life with a muggle._

-oOo-

Dumbledore stood up behind the high table, and the room fell silent.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts, students! I hope you are all ready for another full year of learning!'

Nathan tuned out, his mind back at the beach.

-oOo-

' _Nathan, do you have a girlfriend?' Sam asked, sitting up suddenly._

 _They had been lying in the warm sand, their feet just within reach of the lapping waves. Nathan squinted up past the glow of the sun to look into Sam's face. He couldn't see his expression past the glare._

' _Yeah, I do,' Nathan replied. 'More out of convenience than anything else, she's Anna's best friend, it's a marriage my family would approve of.' Sam laughed._

' _We're not living in the middle ages. Your parents don't have to approve your marriage. And you're only fifteen! Do you love her?'_

' _No, of course I don't love her. I don't even think I like her that much.' Nathan slumped back against the sand, and Sam rolled over so his face was near the wizards'._

' _Why don't you just end things with her then?'_

 _Nathan couldn't think of a good reason._

-oOo-

Food appeared on the table in front of the students, and Nathan reached for a slice of pie.

'Nathan, do you fancy going up to the top of the Ravenclaw tower later?' Felicity asked, kicking his leg under the table. Nathan looked up into her brown eyes and nodded at her. She smiled, and tucked into her Yorkshire pudding.

Dinner seemed to stretch on for hours, but finally the last food was gone. Nathan wanted to get this rooftop meeting over as quickly as possible so he could get back to his room to be alone with his thoughts and memories of Sam and the summer.

Dumbledore stood once again.

'Students, may I remind you that the forest is forbidden for a good reason, and if you do try and enter… Well, our gamekeeper can't control all our animals by telekinesis. Secondly, the list of banned objects has, once again, grown. Anyone who would like a refresher can visit Mr. Filch's office to view the list.' There was a quick snort of laughter from the Gryffindor table, and Nathan saw the Weasley twins from the year below him trying to keep straight faces. Nathan rolled his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't be having Potions immediately after them again this year.

'Finally, may I introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockheart! I am sure you are all aware of his many unbelievable achievements, so I shan't bore you with the stories right now. And now, to bed! Pip pip!'

Nathan almost missed the movement of the rest of the school standing. He was transfixed by the man Dumbledore had gestured to as the new Defence teacher. He was an almost exact carbon copy of Sam, although far more mature. His hair was wavy rather than scruffy his jawline more defined, his chin grazed with more stubble. Robes of deep blue sparkled under the stars in the great hall. Nathan swore they could have been fireworks. His smile made Nathan feel giddy, even if it wasn't directed at him, but rather the seventh year girls. He felt a surge of jealousy. He wanted that smile to be turned on him, to hear words of praise pour from that beautiful mouth, to see those lips form his name. Then to feel them on his cheek…

Feeling his face fill with colour, Nathan left the great hall with Anna and Felicity. Nathan decided something.

He was a little bit in love with the new Defence teacher.


End file.
